


【冲神】暗涌

by moriki



Category: Gintama, 銀魂 | Gintama (Live Action Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriki/pseuds/moriki
Summary: 五年后设定。
Relationships: Kagura & Okita Sougo, Kagura/Okita Sougo
Kudos: 6





	【冲神】暗涌

**Author's Note:**

> -全文6k字完，感谢阅读。

吉原的夜是赤色的白昼

吉原没有白昼

江户最后一盏灯不知道还在为了谁留着，他不会回来了，他们也不会回来了

五年没什么细水长流，十几年一点点搭构的三三两两和中年大叔的毛囊一样散的不剩什么

屋檐的水滴答滴答溅进了窗，窗边偏倚着老旧的菊一文字，里面的落语早就失去了听众，吱呀了许久，只得和腐化的锈迹一起，无声的等待着自己的主人

可惜他等的主人已经不在了

月光偏斜的射进了屋子，灯油已经燃尽

角落坐着的人低着头，任凭没有扎起马尾的栗色长发乱糟糟的散了一地，夜色被厚重的云积压得喘不过气，狂风肆虐冲刷许久也没见得片刻散去。

地上的剑客直勾勾地盯着手上脏兮兮的伞，雨水打湿的衣服混着不知是谁的血液，一片暗红

武士这个名字已经不适合他了，更准确的说是，这个国家的武士已经死了

“只不过是个刽子手而已”

若有人问起的话，想必他一定会这么说吧

一番队队长？扔掉抹布味的制服时，他就把这个名字一并扔进垃圾箱了

从那个人消失开始，歌舞伎町就不再是以前的歌舞伎町，只不过是块积了灰的地皮，偶尔爬过几只捣乱的蚂蚁，也被无处泄愤的眼镜砍个七七八八，这个国家的生命随着病床上阿妙的发色一同慢慢褪去了

说来可笑，五年前还在为了所谓的正义和攘夷志士履行着制服的责任，脱了这件衣服反而不知道刀该往哪指，局长走的时候也有过这种迷茫，现在局长大抵和桂喝着酒称兄道弟，他却也还不知道归宿的轮廓，模模糊糊的什么爱什么正义充斥了双眼，仅剩的那么一点点光线挤碎了想在他眼前晃一晃，落在他耳边的却变成了“杀人鬼”的喃喃低语。

长发的剑客倚靠在破旧的窗前，雨从碎裂的玻璃缝隙中透过，打湿了剑客的衣角，剑客倒也不躲闪，大抵是脑内叫嚣着的困意割裂了神经，浑然不觉

没有睡眠的第三天，并不是剑客自我虐待不愿好好睡一觉，只是一闭上眼睛，沉重的负罪感就压迫的自己喘不上气，毒蛇一般吐着信子游走在皮肤外，蔓延在骨髓中，一点点蚕食着绷紧的神经末梢，刀下死去的人的面孔像走马灯一样反复出现在眼前，一遍又一遍没完没了的重复着死前的那一刻，或是惊恐或是愤怒或是绝望的眼神环绕在剑客身旁

“我一直在看着你”

“在你看不见的地方”

都是些倒在菊一文字下的亡灵罢了，不足挂齿。剑客自以为自己不在意这些事

可是剑客从失去睡眠开始，就再也没碰过陪了他不知多久的菊一文字

撒谎，明明就在自我逃避

雨越下越大，伴着电闪雷鸣，午夜的江户到有几分白昼的感觉，原本就几近破碎的窗户彻底在一声雷鸣后冲进了屋内，飞起的玻璃碎片划破了剑客没有血色的脸颊，殷红的血液从伤口翻涌出来，给死灰的脸染上点生气，按理说这样的碎片剑客本该能躲开，可是血液沿着下颚滴落到地上也未见他回神，空洞的眼神还朝着窗外的方向，没有着落点，说是目光深邃倒不如说是眼神涣散，断不应是他该有的眼神

刺痛感让他后知后觉回了神，重新聚焦的目光落在了窗边的菊一文字上，继而拿过了刀冲出了门，或者说是刀带着人离开了这间屋子，明晃晃几道闪电让剑客的视线被短暂的切断，然后坍倒的声音仿佛从四面八方传来敲打着本就脆弱的神经。

那间供剑客逃避现实的破屋终于在剑客离开的时候结束了自己的使命，装着这么个杀人狂太过为难这个几十年前还作儿孙满堂煮酒煎茶的人家使用的宅邸，实属罪过

志村新八说过自己哪怕走错一步就会成为杀人狂，此刻看看倒也没错，自己也算个彻头彻尾的人渣了，这是菊一文字下亡灵的诅咒，从灵魂上凿下了罪恶，哪怕忘川水涤洗几世也褪不下几分色彩磨不掉几分记忆，走过的路太多，就连五年前还婆婆妈妈的新八估计也翻不出到底是哪一步出了差错，到底是不该从武州跑来江户闯荡，还是不该扛着火箭筒追杀土方五条街，或者六角屋那一战，自己就不该活着回来。说是真相讲明白误会澄清，砍过的人随着抽水马桶抽进了下水道，可过了这么多年噩梦又回来夜夜纠缠不清，剑客也烦了，二十载砍过的人要是一个个都挂念在心，玻璃剑不断成两段才是奇迹

雨停了，月光下曝着钢筋裸露的废墟，剑客也不知道自己要去哪，踉踉跄跄挪到了吉原。听闻吉原这几年也不曾安生，不知哪里窜来的几伙人搅得吉原一池浊水，游女一个接着一个失踪，有几个碰巧撞见失踪游女被扔出来拉走的，也在醉酒把所见当闲谈倒出来后莫名消失了，可惜风声还是走漏的快，整个吉原乃至整个江户都知道了吉原成了有进无出的地界，但是真选组早就散了，原本的走狗带头和幕府做起了对，谁还会咸吃萝卜淡操心追查这些大多没有背景的女人，倒霉的事没砸到自己头上人人都闭着眼得过且过，不知来源的病毒还没散去，多活一天都是馈赠

又有游女被扔了出来，不偏不倚被剑客撞个正着，虽说三天的不休不眠折磨得剑客几乎崩溃，本能还是让他拉过的跌倒在地的女孩闪进了巷子，怕女孩叫出声还死死地捂住了她的嘴。几个男人骂骂咧咧朝地上吐着口水挪出了店，发现本该瘫倒在门口的女孩没了影子，气得朝巷子胡乱开了几枪，子弹擦着女孩的发丝从脑后飞过打穿了废弃的垃圾箱

醉醺醺的男人气完就回了店，刚才还吵吵闹闹的街突然安静了许多，倒也还是笙歌不止，只是少了点谩骂声

见外面没了声音，女孩狠狠地向挡在自己嘴前的手咬去，不知她到底用了多大的力，尖锐的牙齿当即没入了没有血色的皮肤，血液沿着手腕蜿蜒而下，剑客吃痛得皱起了眉头，女孩甩开他的手一拳挥了过去

“想打我的主意还早了一百年呢你们这些混蛋……”

快要接触到对方的手被拦在半空，女孩这才定睛看了眼前的人

“冲田……总悟？！”

“这么久不见你就是这么对你的救命恩人的吗？”冲田反手把女孩扳回了墙上，脱了鞘的菊一文字抵着她的下颚，蓝色的眼睛离女孩不过二十厘米

“神乐…….小姐？”质问的声音小到只有两人能听见

神乐显然没想到会在这遇到他，红色的瞳孔反而缩小了几分。

遇见不想遇见的人的确是个麻烦事，神乐少有的扔下句不用你管就落荒而逃，走前还不忘一脚踢开冲田。——许久未见条件反射还是好好地做出了惯性动作

冲田把菊一文字收回了刀鞘，虽说衣服上沾满了血迹，可吉原本来就是鱼龙混杂的地方，逃窜的攘夷志士，走私而来的天人，抢劫犯杀人犯司空见惯，衣着脏乱的佩刀剑客和街上还穿开裆裤叼着棒棒糖的小鬼没什么区别，不如说反而更普遍，只要兜里揣着点钱就能颐指气使，肆意妄为了。现在的吉原，人命最不值钱

“让我一个人就好”扔下钱的冲田反而径自走进店内，寻了间偏僻的屋靠着窗坐下，三天三夜的不休不眠让他有些倦了，索性叫了些清酒打算小憩几许，不知是不是几日未进食的缘故，几杯酒下肚一向酒量还可以的冲田已然微醺，胃部的灼烧感刺激着感官强制留存着大脑的最后一丝认知，恍惚看见了多年前的自己，以及多年前的朋友亲人

“你们说，我是不是活的太久了”

“痴人说梦，善人才能求得善终，活着比死要难，你没资格求异的”栗色短发的少年只瞥了他一眼

“我只要我弟弟回来就好，你的话我不在意的”和自己模样几分相似的少女眼皮都懒得抬一下

“真选组哪有什么一番队，别做梦了”都阴沉着脸，分不出是谁开的口

冲田已经分不清哪句是真哪句是假，但他知道眼前的景象全是自己臆想，是困扰他五年的噩梦，把他年少的锐气一点点销蚀干净

栗色长发的剑客对着空气毫无章法的挥舞着手中的剑，然后重重的跌倒在地

虚掩着的门外闪过了一个人影，大概潜伏许久，醉醺醺的冲田并未发现

才扎起马尾不久的发绳在跌倒时散开，栗色的长发铺了一地，好在房间尚且干净，白皙的没有血色的脸在长发的遮掩下看不出喜悲，原以为出来能够逃离多日的窘境，其实不过是换了个空间重新体味。

神乐来到吉原已有些许时日，当下这个时段大抵只有吉原的醉生梦死未被白诅染上惶恐的颜色。说白了，神乐需要的就是个鱼龙混杂的地方，她觉得这里的混乱或许掺杂着阿银的消息。

她自然明白这种几率微乎其微，但只剩一根救命稻草时，就算她再不屑于他人的帮助，也不得不抱着本就没有的希望紧抓住它。

自误打误撞来到了江户、来到了歌舞伎町，已经数不清过了多少个年头，从只身一人背井离乡到结识了日日嬉闹欢笑又分担苦痛的朋友，再到如今又孤身一身，也不过只是两只手都能数的清得寥寥数年而已。都说在他乡无依无靠时便该归返故里，可对于徨安，她再也没有了回去的理由。幼时的记忆随着江华的离去四分八裂散落至各处，所谓的宇宙猎人忙丢了原本就所剩无几的头发也没能从宇宙各处搜集起笨蛋兄妹的情谊。谈及亲情，神乐除了无奈竟也生不出其它情感。

万事屋积的灰落了不知多少层，没人愿意再回来这个地方。

第一层扑灭了希望，第二层掩盖了过往，第三层，冲散了原本聚在这里的未来。

人在仅剩自我时常会怀疑自己的存在，即物理意义上的所归何处，精神层面本就不属于任何所以不做思考，神乐此时就困咎于自己离了壁橱该去向哪里，阿银消失的时候万事屋就已经死了，阿妙病后整个歌舞伎町也没了什么生色。

她说到底还是有些依赖着阿银，依赖着整条街的大家。

不然怎么会在找寻自我时，无意识的做起了他们曾经做过的事

没了婆婆妈妈的唠叨声，没了醉醺醺的不靠谱大人，没了打到至今都未分出胜负的栗色短发，她索性丢了自己穿惯的衣服，不再费力扎起头发，仿佛这样就能把自己也一并丢在过去。她自然是个聪明人，也明白这样做只是徒劳，但她别无他选，她找不回阿银，治不好大家，却又坚信着阿银会回来，不愿把存在于此处的自我一并消灭，日日盼着他回来

“你真的明白自己该做什么吗”

“开什么玩笑，哪还有什么事是应该去做的”

或许神威说的才是对的，跟从着夜兔的血脉便好，太多的思考顾虑不也是自找麻烦，遵从本能何尝不是解脱的办法。更何况现在的自己也有足够的能力这么做。

但是几年前那个混蛋眼镜做的事，哪怕现在见了面恨不得大打出手，神乐还是记得，记得他怎么拼了命的救自己，所以她还是老老实实的遵循着自己的理智不明不白的生活着，至少是靠自我来支配。

神乐没想到自己能再遇见他，还是在这种鬼地方。尽管他留长了头发，脱了制服，变了眼神，四目相对的瞬间，被故意藏在脑后的回忆还是决堤般涌出

经历的死亡预告，被识破的装病，没分出胜负的赏樱会，说好变强再见的约定

五年就仿佛昨日。

“那个笨蛋果然还是个笨蛋”

冲田感觉自己昏昏沉沉睡了不知多久，空气都变得异样的灼热，努力想动动手指也提不起力气。

隐约可以听见门被打开的声音，可是眼皮仿佛死死地黏在了一起，分开的一丝缝隙看不清来人，冲田也顾不得这些，他只觉得自己从内而外被点燃，从内脏一直烧到骨骼再烧到皮肤表面。

今夜的吉原是百年来意外的平静，微风和月色静谧着。

风从被打开的窗吹进了屋内，油灯的火焰晃动了几下又趋于平静。冲田的酒醒了三分，虽是如今已落魄如此，体内留的倒也还是所谓江户武士的血，强撑着想站起来，却站也站不得坐也坐不得，踉跄着趴伏在了地上。旁边坐着的人目睹了全过程，咯咯的笑了起来，却没有出手帮忙的意思。

冲田听出了笑声的主人，索性不顾其他顺势趴了下来。

“明明是个小鬼还偏要喝这么多，活该”，边的少女又笑了起来，伸手去撩地上少年栗色的长发。

少年的体温高的惊人，手指冰冷的少女在结束到他额头的瞬间就条件反射地收回了手，哪知道少年偏头抓住了她还未来得及收回的手，灼烧感顺着手传递到了少女的手腕，想要甩开却敌不过力气的差距。

神乐有些恼了，垂眼向冲田瞪去，口里还不饶人的念着“抓着我做什么？”

冲田仿佛没有听到，用力抓着神乐的手臂把她扯到了身下，顾不得看她的神情就开始啃噬着她的脖颈到锁骨，手也不老实的从小腿径直移到了大腿根部，神乐仿佛恍了神，竟没想着挣脱，反而任由身上的人妄为。

门外的脚步声越来越近，神乐游走的思绪被突然拉回，抓着冲田的头发把他拉到角落，粗略整理好衣服拿着伞冲到了门外。

门外站着约几十个人，来者不善。

“怎么？神乐小姐，我让你杀了他，可没让你真和他共度春宵”

“我们的一番队队长可还好啊？”

神乐脸上的绯红还没完全褪去，头发凌乱的披散着，伞背在身后死死地盯着眼前的男人。

“这里面可没什么你们想找的一番队队长”

“不过是个发情的吉娃娃罢了”

烧焦的味道顺着门缝传了出来，神乐似乎意识到发生了什么转头就要回到屋内，还没等完全转过身去，眼前连人带刀笔直的冲了过来，从神乐的左臂穿过又拔出。

“哎呀，真可惜，被你闪开了”

鲜血顺着被贯穿的左臂滴到了地上，神乐顾不得这么多了，她必须要快点回去。

“死吉娃娃”

被打翻的油灯点燃了房屋，冲田在一片火光里动弹不得，不管神乐叫的多大声也毫无回应，想必也是早已失去了意识。

窗户还开着，神乐朝门外胡乱开了几枪，把地上昏迷的冲田搭在了右肩，好在屋子就在二楼，神乐强忍着左臂伤口的撕裂，带着冲田从窗口一跃而下。

“嘁，再跑能跑得了多远，一个伤一个残”

血顺着走过的路流了一地，神乐觉得这样下去迟早会被对方沿着血迹找到自己。

她拖着冲田躲到了个昏暗的巷子里，在冲田衣服的衣角扯下了布料草草的包扎起了左臂的伤——至少不会再滴得满地，不然傻子也能找到他们。

血流的太多，神乐的力气也顺着血红蛋白的缺失减少，更何况还拖着一个成男男性。

“你再不醒我们就都要死在这了”

好在那些人本就没太花心思追，神乐踉跄着拖着冲田跑进了自己拿来藏身的屋子，刚关好了门，就连带着昏迷的冲田一起倒在了地上。

神乐做了个噩梦，她觉得自己仿佛要被永远的困在梦里，但是她醒不过来。

她感觉自己置身于沙漠，又像陷入了冰川。

然后她听见一个再熟悉不过的声音，在轻轻地叫着她的名字。

醒来第一眼看见的是坐在身边帮自己缠着绷带的人，低着头，栗色的长发顺着脸颊垂了下来，见她醒了，才抬起头看向了这边。

“你醒了”

神乐半晌才开口。“你为什么要来这里”

“我到该问你，不躲在家里跑来这里鬼混，才几年没见就觉得自己不是小鬼了？”

“我觉得这里可以找到阿银”神乐少有的没有还嘴，说完就向另一旁偏过了头，不再看他。

是个不错的晴天，冲田收拾好屋内又出了门，神乐当他是再也不回来了，也没有自作多情去过问。

又和以前一样，整个屋子格外安静。

静下来神乐才发现自己昨夜沾满血污的衣服被换成了干净的浴衣，不光左臂传来灼烧感，腿上也传来了剧痛。

原来昨夜受的不止是这一处伤，太过急着把冲田带走反而没去注意自己。

无事可做，神乐索性又睡下了。

再然后是额头的冰冷惊醒了她——冲田的手搭在了上面

“你怎么回来了？”神乐显然是没想到他还会回来，确认了并非梦境后自是诧异的很。

“怕笨蛋饿死”

那些追杀的人再来没来已经没有什么探讨的意义，过了两人颓然的时期，不暗算谁也没把握有胜算。这个时候能多活一天都是馈赠，谁也没这个闲情逸致自讨苦吃。

冲田鬼使神差得陪着神乐留在了吉原，恍惚就到了冬日。雪遮掩着吉原旧日经历的一切，仿佛所有的血腥都被洗刷干净，素裹银装下，就和未消散的白诅一样，洁白又绝望。

街上到仍有两三结伴的人嬉闹，包括这两个人。

“五年来，只有你才没变啊”冲田没由来的说了一句。神乐愣了一下，困惑的抬头看向冲田

“脑子全长到胸里了”

雪地里扭打着的两人和五年前一样，仿佛这五年来不过是做了一场梦，一场大家都不见了的梦，也许在未来的哪一天，这个糟糕的梦就会醒来，一切都像以前一样，嬉笑玩闹。

可惜这并不是梦，活着的人屈指可数，到处都废墟般荒乱着

五年来用尽了办法，阿银没有回来，大家也没能留住。

“冬天过了，一切就都会消失了吧”

“你怕了？”

“那就一起消失算了，我就当消灭笨蛋吉娃娃为民除害”

“彼此彼此了”冲田笑了笑，拉着神乐继续在雪地里漫步

雪还没停下，一切就好像没有终点

不必探求从哪而来，也不必考虑去向何处

一切的一切都随着这场雪，同春日的太阳一并消失在白色里

无论过去，未来，亦或是片刻安稳的现在

-完-


End file.
